1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the usage amount of energy is increased over the world, a power conversion apparatus, such as an inverter, which is used in homes or industries, is increasingly employed for efficient use of energy and protection of environment.
As disclosed in Document 1, an intelligent power module (IPM), which has received attention together with the increase in employment of the inverter, is a key component in performing DC rectification and AC conversion in the inverter, and may be applied to home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washer, an air conditioner, and the like, industrial applications such as industrial motors, and the next generation applications such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and the like.
In general, a large amount of heat is generated during a power conversion procedure. If this generated heat is not efficiently removed, overall performance of the entire system including modules may be degraded and they may be damaged.
Further, since the multi-function and small size of component parts are recently necessary factors also in the IPM, improvement in structure for multi-function and compactness as well as efficient radiation of heat generated due to these are also important factors.
[Document 1] JP 1993-226575 A 1993. 9. 3